No it's not Normal
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: harry was abused by the dersleys and is now staying with severus snape instead of going to hogwarts for his first year inorder to recover. he is now close to full recover and acounts what got him there. memory fic. mentor fic. rated for abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi I know another story. It's just that I feel like I botched up all the other ones so I gave up . But if there is a certain story you want me to continue maybe give me some advice or plot line you want me to take into consideration, I will. **

**Okay yay my first harry potter one. I enjoy reading the abuse ones , no not in the sadistic way, I like him to get saved . haha. So this is mine. **

**Disclaimer: I think my horrible writing says in it self that I do not own harry potter. **

**Woooooot I made a line haha never done that. Okay sorry on with the story. : )**

HPOV

I was eleven when I found out my life was not normal. Kids being locked up and sleeping in a cupboard, when their not cleaning , was not a regular goings on in every house.

I had never seen a problem about the way I was treated, simply because I was always supplied an answer: freak, parents didn't want me so I was lucky they brought me in, didn't finish my list of chores on time, ect. Those were the nice ones at least.

Sometimes when I get cought up in the past, I still believe I deserve everything that happened to me. I have to remind my self I am safe. I am safe here with him, my 'Dad', well of course I don't call him that outside of my head. I don't want to scare him. But he is the closest thing I have to a father, I mean he saved me!

That is who I am with right now He brought me to hogesmeade to buy some 'suitable clothes for the wizarding society' I mean I am the chosen one I have to look good. Yes of course he had his patented smirk on when he told me that.

He smirks at everything , no lie, everything! : little kittens on the street , like he just did right now cuz we passed the 'wizard animal store for magical animals' or something like that ans a girl bought one and put it on the street to watch it trip , little evil girl who allowed that sadist to buy a cat!. Even our morning porridge,Any moving pictures ,he walls in general make him smirk .

The smirk that stands out in my mind , and I have to say my favorite out of all . It was when I had the worst day of my life , I knew I was going to die there on that dirty floor that had collect my blood from my whole life. The day my Savior came to get me. Severus Snape

**A/N okay so I didn't want to tell you just yet who saved him , but then I realized when I post this right now in a second I'll have to pick the two main characters and he's one so that would give it away. Okay so next chapter will be his memory of being saved to the more reviews the faster it will come. **


	2. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
